


Tell Me You're Mine

by Cate_Rooney



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith, carol - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_Rooney/pseuds/Cate_Rooney
Summary: Carol's possessiveness is a game Therese is more than happy to play.





	

Carol admired Therese as she watched her dress in the mirror. "You're so beautiful, Therese", she said as she got up from their bed and rose to zip up the younger woman's short, tight black dress.

They were meeting Abby for dinner at the Oak Room and running a little late. Therese turned around and looked at her beloved. She couldn't believe that they'd been together for over 3 years since reuniting after their last time at the Oak Room. It still felt like yesterday. 

"You look ravishing, Carol", Therese whispered as she turned around and took in the goddess before her. Carol was dressed in a dark navy suit, perfectly tailored to her curves, hair coifed neatly over her ocean eyes.

"I'm all yours, baby. And you're all mine," Carol whispered back as she slowly pulled Therese into her, strongly cupping a delicate hand over Therese's ass.

"Oh, Carol, you know I am," the girl breathlessly replied, turning around.

The moment Therese looked into Carol's eyes, she knew the little game her darling wanted to play.

Carol liked the world to know that Therese was her beloved. She yearned to protect Therese and, while she didn't actually feel unhinged jealousy whenever Therese received attentions and never questioned her desire to be with her, Carol was quick to feeling possessive. Therese looked at Carol and relived a searing memory in the span of an instant.

*********

When they were first living together and had gone out to the movies, Therese saw this jealous side of Carol when a young ticket booth attendant winked at Therese. Carol had pointedly raised an eyebrow at the boy before putting her arm around Therese and leading her inside. But after the movie is when Therese was surprised.

The car ride home was uneventful, Carol kept to herself and barely said a word. But when they got home, Carol lowly said, "That boy in the booth...he flirted with you."

"Oh? I didn't notice", Therese replied as she moved to the bedroom to change.

"I did. And I didn't like it", Carol said in a measured tone while following Therese into their bedroom. She neared Therese slowly.

Therese stayed still once in their room, trying to decipher this new bold and territorial side of Carol. She decided to tease it out more. Therese slowly removed her blouse, revealing her white bra and stepping back for Carol to look at her. "I don't know, Carol...maybe", Therese ventured in a naughty voice, leaning against the wall opposite their bed and pushing her skirt to her knees so she remained in just her white silk panties and matching garter belt. "What's it matter?" She said as blaise as possible, nodding a piece of wild hair out of her eyes.

Carol exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in and reexamined Therese.

"No, he was definitely imagining what he wanted to do to you...what he wanted you to do to him...look at me, Therese", and Carol closed the distance between them, not missing the hardness of Therese's nipples or the growing damp spot on her panties. She put her hand on the wall next to Therese's head and leaned in.

"Did you like it...being ogled at by that boy?"

"No, Carol..."

"No? You're wet baby, I can see it."

"It's not that..." Therese bit her lip.

"Oh?"

"It's...how this is making you", and the girl sighed deeply.

Carol saw the green-light-go in Therese's emerald eyes. "Do you know what he was probably imagining?" Carol whispered in Therese's left ear, moving her left hand to Therese's left breast.

"No..." Therese whined as Carol began tweaking her nipple and kissing her neck.

"I bet he wanted to see this..." Carol cooed as she revealed first the left, then the right breast, returning to each with her mouth and further hardening her love's pebbled flesh.

The girl moaned. "Yeah...mmm..."

"And I'd also bet..." Carol teased as she slowly lowered herself down Therese's body, kissing every inch on the way to her hips until she was level with the young woman's cunt, "...that he was fantasizing about this..." and Carol waited a good long moment, breathing heavily on the other woman's sex before meeting the green eyes above her.

Then Carol gently took Therese's now-engorged lips into her red-stained mouth over the girl's soaked panties.

"Ahhhgg, Carol!" Therese moaned at the contact and lightening bolt pleasure of feeling Carol's hot breath surrounding her clit. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

Carol looked up at Therese, mouth still latched to her wet underwear. "Mmmmmm...he will never taste this", Carol teased, finally moving Therese's panties down enough to properly outline her sex with her tongue, moving from the bottom of Therese's labia to the budding hood of her wooden clit, taking the time to suckle each pussy lip before trying a new rhythm on her most sensitive organ until she felt her darling spasm most intensely.

"Ahhhhhh, fuck, Carol, yeah...he wants it, Carol...mmmmmm", Therese moaned, now completely into their game. She was becoming shaking jelly at Carol's ministrations and was close to cumming already. Carol could feel it.

"Tell me why he'll never have it", the older and still fully-dressed woman moaned into Therese's cunt.

"Because I'm yours", Therese groaned, and Carol rewarded her answer quickly with two firm fingers.

"Ooooohhhhh, Carol!" Therese cried out at the maddening sensation.

"Tell me again, I know you're close baby. Mmmmmmm...you're gonna cum so hard my love", she moaned loudly before lightly slapping Therese's pussy lips.

Therese loudly moaned. "I'm yours, Carol. I'm yours..."

Carol lapped at Therese while expertly pounding against her g-spot, taking it all the way up to drive her love off the edge. Therese came with a shudder, releasing the incredible tension that Carol had created and was driving her mad. But Carol didn't stop or even acknowledge her orgasm.

"Oh, come on baby. That's not even close. Again, Therese!" Carol entered another finger and deeply sucked her clit - a departure from the light flicks that triggered her first tremor.

"Carol! I'm...I'm yourssssss..." She couldn't take anymore. The last digit did it by filling her up so completely. Therese came again and harder than she ever had in her life, gushing until her white creamy cum dripped down Carol's chin. Carol held the girl, pressing her ass in to her face so as to suck all of Therese's delicious juices up.

******

Mmmm, that was the best sex of her life, Therese thought as she came to the present moment with her Carol, who'd been watching her. It wasn't the desire to be with someone else. It was the ardent passion that came from Carol 's response to a threat. And Therese was on the edge of her seat wondering if tonight could possiblly hold the same thrill as it once had years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I know where I want to take this, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on where it'll go, or should go.


End file.
